


【GGAD】金色大鸟与凤凰图腾

by Magdalene Dumbledore (orphan_account)



Series: 百日情书 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Magdalene%20Dumbledore
Summary: 西罗马帝国末期AU，NC17，一个纠结的奇幻故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我家琰琰和吹吹，献给她们

1.在不列颠 

盖勒特·格林德乌斯长至十二岁以后，便对他的贵族身份不满。这烦恼情有可原，他家乃是三代以前依附于罗马帝国的一支小部落日耳曼人的首领，其具体名称在历史上亦不可考，因从军时立了功，成了难得一见的外族贵族。他祖父为表归顺之意，将姓氏加上拉丁式的后缀，改作“格林德乌斯”，意图真正地使自己成为一个罗马人。

那时候罗马境内流传着一些既傲慢又浪荡的风气，黑发的男女为外来者那柔顺耀眼的金丝着迷，而沉溺于那些掺杂着有毒粉末的瓶瓶罐罐之间，把自己也染成一头不伦不类的彩色头发。另一方面，排斥异己的天性仍保留在他们的言语行为之间，一次购物时的摩擦，去斗兽场时的排位次序，出行时带着奴隶的排场，无一不要和这群懵懂的外乡人竞争，好显示自己与生俱来的贵族气质。即使如盖勒特生于锦衣玉食，也总能听见那些带着花腔颤音的词调，他们叫他“格林德沃”，或者“格林德瓦”，故意模仿日耳曼人夸张的语音开合念他本来的姓氏，并以此取乐，嘲笑他是闯进了维纳斯神殿里的底比斯小山神，意图把自己伪装成文明人的模样。

对于这些议论，格林德乌斯家族的人从不辩解，齐格弗里德·格林德乌斯用忍耐换得了一生的安逸，而那些谣言多半是在背后发生的，毕竟罗马人还认得“冠冕堂皇”几个字，他也就自欺欺人，视若无睹。而盖勒特，他的儿子，从少年起寡言少语，生性高傲，也不屑于争辩。

他一直懂事极了，不像大多数从小纵情于罗马声色犬马中的浪荡子，仍保留着日耳曼民族坚韧克己的个性。但等他十六岁以后，再不受欢迎的家庭背景也抵不过金发与那阿波罗雕像一般的容貌。媒人和长辈的“友人”们有意识地引导着他，意图把他诓骗进婚姻的陷阱中，金发少年本人则像个雪洞。最后一次，当他们像献宝似的把一个戴着金色假发的克劳迪娅往他身上推时，他只是礼貌地移开了那omega少女，道:“我心中早有所属，不过伊人难求，因此很少谈起罢了。”

齐格弗里德怒道:“你说说，什么样的普绪克迷倒了我们这祭司一样冰冷的小雏鸟?”

盖勒特对着空气微笑，他少言不泄，但语出必惊人。只不过因为周围蠢货太多，也没有让他施展口才的空间，这里要他细细一番陈述，也不过是迫不得已。他清了清嗓子，开口道:

“凤凰不为金色羽毛所倾倒  
他的红翼掀起一个世代的波涛  
涅槃之末的预言家 夜长需趁早!”

这是一个古早的预言，在他五岁那年，母亲尚未逝去，趁夜色暗自带着他来到一个吉普赛女人的水晶球前，诠释他那不符合年龄的梦境。“这男孩出生时，有一只凤凰从灰烬里出生不久。”她用浸泡过苎麻的水擦拭他的手掌，那上面浮现出一道红痕，“这是你为了锁住那凤凰所要留下的伤口。”

他们询问得越多，答案就越是模糊不清，唯有一点可以明确:命运是环形的。从那一天起，盖勒特几乎就执拗地对传说中的凤凰着了迷。随着母亲的逝世，凤凰成了他在世时唯一有所眷恋的财富。乃至于现在众人如堕云中，而他仍未做出任何解释。

他父亲只问了句“你更喜欢男孩?”便无能为力，客人们纷纷离去，父亲对儿子的顽固也就死了心。没过多久，皇帝下了诏令，要他们去讨伐作乱不列颠行省边界的几支凯尔特部落。这一回齐格弗里德带着盖勒特一起去了，希望血的气息刺激他对性的渴求。

不列颠群岛四面环海，四季阴雨绵绵，南面受罗马统治，其余地方则为凯尔特人所据。岛上原住民性格强悍，一直想要回原来的土地，谁也未想过此次征伐与之前有何不同。

此处地势狭隘，山原相接，凯尔特人以原始森林为屏障，前后让他们吃了不少苦头，但未过一周，便有橄榄枝伸来，道是苏格兰的邓布利多家族前来求和。齐格弗里德斟酌良久，终于招来了盖勒特。

“凯尔特人支系繁杂，尚且看不出此人来头真假，我谈判时，你需守在外面，观察周围一举一动，以防有失。”

盖勒特颔首，转头，哑然失笑，他觉得这位素未谋面的长老是个傻瓜，不列颠岛位于帝国边陲，一直缺少严格管辖，更何况罗马已是明日黄花。

长老如约前来，他面貌祥和，为自己赢得不少好感。本地人的队伍带着凤凰的旗帜，火鸟飞了整整十里。

盖勒特在帐篷外百无聊赖地听着中年人自述新的部落自南方登陆而来，无力招架，又有临近几个部落暗流涌动，愿与罗马合作云云。他胸口烦闷，感官愈加强烈，就在此时，一抹异香攥取了他的心神。

这香气若隐若现，随着细雨间的飘絮轻轻重重点进他的鼻子里，玫瑰如蒲公英吹散在风间，初生维纳斯胸间的泡沫也不过如此。他拾源而行，感觉处子的血涌上脸颊和脑门，心脏砰砰跳动。不知不觉已经走出了父亲所规定的界限，来到山脉之外的又一个山涧，风吹动着他沾着雾的额发，一个年轻的omega赤裸地逡巡在澄澈的，落满百花的溪流之上。

他见过不少男性omega的几近赤裸的躯体，在罗马，从来不缺肉香情色。他远远地瞧着这具比意大利人洁白很多的躯体，看着平坦的胸脯和还算挺翘的臀瓣，不明白哪一处让他想到了伊什塔尔，哪一处又让他想到伽倪墨得斯。他有一头红色的秀发，当他把自己置于水下时，宝石般的水之间有一小团凤凰的翅膀在燃烧，他的心在这烈火中消失了。然后他看见那双蓝色的眼睛，那只是几秒钟的事，眼睛的主人或许正在看一小块迟早会消失在记忆中的风景，但那蓝色的天幕在金色大鸟的心中留下了永久的印记。盖勒特擦去额头上的汗水，他发现自己正像一个粗鲁的醉汉一样释放着alpha信息素。

那omega似乎也闻见了酒的味道，露出极为受用的迷醉表情，这样的表情，在未来还会多次见到，盖勒特第一时间如此预感，并在同时，下定决心，今生一定要将凤凰带入他的黄金笼子之中。

他蹑手蹑脚，以一个情热中的alpha所能用到的最大的耐心一步步从树木的屏障中接近那具躯体，那omega却环顾四周，用薄布盖了抖动的白花花的胸脯和纤细的长腿，扭身小跑掉了。盖勒特微微一愣，但他记得行军图上标注的位置，那正是邓布利多家族的势力范围。

他浑浑噩噩地回到营地，晚饭不觉肉味。齐格弗里德大骂他一顿，接着要他戴罪立功，负责宴饮时刻的安保。他领了任务，满脑子却是河边的倩影，于是他头一回祈求维纳斯女神，又祈求芙蕾雅，盼望盟约之后能在此地多留几日，而那红发的omega仍未迁走。

效果比他想象中好太多了，他对手下吩咐完毕如何处理好醉酒的双方后，便偷偷循下午的路径而去，他还没欧走出营地，便看见那个趴在树上的，尚未被任何人发现的omega。

盖勒特·格林德乌斯，毫不犹豫，几乎在寥寥几个守卫吞掉最后几口水烟圈的时间内，轻手轻脚地，怀着极大热忱地，将这块睡梦中遗落了自己的珠玉带到了自己的帐篷里。

等到了封闭的空间里，他便再也无法维持平日里的冷漠刻薄，他用自己带来的所有衣服给omega铺了个软垫，把他轻轻地放在上面，感受到那柔软的触感像棉花糊在手上。他松开了手，仍不敢相信地望着这一切，omega比他远看时更美，或许整个罗马也找不到比他更美的人。他用手指轻轻地点了点红发男孩的双唇，竟然得到了微微地回应，男孩在睡梦中微笑着，盖勒特低下头，感觉吐息之间那股玫瑰香气变得更加浓郁，他们鼻尖相触，盖勒特死死地盯着他的眼皮，既期待又惶恐他何时会从梦里醒来，第一眼便看见他，用他的薄唇倾吐出对金发少年的喜爱与憎恶，一旦他想到后一种结果，那股激动中又渐渐生了凉意，却更突出了那股一腔热血洒就的爱慕。他等了不知多长时间，才渐渐地把自己的嘴唇靠在omega的嘴唇上，盖勒特的舌头轻轻地舔着艳红的唇瓣，一边舔，一遍甜蜜地微笑着，为那尚无踪影的孩子们取了好几个名字。他往日总觉得自己年轻，还有大笔时间要自由地挥霍，毕生都要在云端之上自由地翱翔，现在他同样想要飞翔，并且走在哪里，都要把omega紧紧地带在他的身边。

他给omega灌下了从罗马带来的迷药，分量足足可以让alpha壮汉昏睡三天，等到omega醒来，他已远离此地，无处可逃。维纳斯和芙蕾雅敦促着他犯下这罪过，让他暂且驱走了内心的愧疚之意。做完这些，他抱着omega躺下，头埋在他的颈间，想模仿少年时他父亲对早逝的母亲所行的狎昵，他的情欲已经消散，困倦的羽翼捎带着幸福的衣摆牵引着他睡着了。

2.在里昂

盖勒特趁天亮之前把omega严严实实地裹起来，塞进装满金银珠宝的马车上。他每天都顺着休息的时间按时地，偷偷地照顾着红发男孩，唯恐omega在旅途中提前醒来，倍感不适，奥丁或许在冥冥之中一直眷顾着他虔诚的信徒，三天之后，他们顺利上了岸，来到里昂休整。omega从美梦中醒来，已如过了一世，在盖勒特推开帘子之前，邓布利多家长子失踪以及更多的消息已经越过英吉利海峡，传到了大陆的另一边。

这是他们第一次在双方都清醒的情况下面对对方，阿不思·邓布利多——他从士兵的流言中听来了这个名字，眼睛里有意料之中的疑惑和出人意料的冷静，他有意克制自己那致幻的omega气息，成年的omega都深知处于alpha的包围之间有多么危险。

“您有什么要求?”

omega用了拉丁语，精确而肯定地选择了最快捷的问法，刀插进了盖勒特的心窝，他还在为爱情的阵痛双眼发红。他张了嘴巴，却发现无可辩解，他甚至不想掩饰自己的疯狂和罪行。

“你跟着我，就这样一直跟着我。”

他不知道自己露出了怎样的眼神，但望着他的阿不思哀伤起来了，他甚至主动靠近更年轻的男孩——盖勒特被迷幻的香气吓得退了一大步——吻他的指尖，吻他胸口缠上的宝石银链，用脸颊蹭他握剑不久而长出的新茧。他难过地述说着自己的弟妹尚未成年，父亲又身处权力漩涡之间，多么危险。他也不过恰好是发情期将至，只好到外面用花草压抑着情欲，在树上度过情欲平息的一夜。他现在唯一的筹码便是自己，因而显得格外温顺，盖勒特几乎就要被这可怜的诉求打动了。

但他没有，他不能，也不知道该怎么办。

“更多的消息”里，最重要的一条是，那个omega在意外跑出家族领地的当天下午，就在他的父亲缔结合约、酩酊大醉时，领地已被临近的部落攻破。第二天，那个带着残余部下回到领地的红发中年人消失了。

他只是回抱着omega，波动的醇酒传递着他的不安，omega却一把推开他，抹了抹身上厚厚的袍子，甩着一头红发，赤裸着双足奔跑在高谈阔论的alpha和beta之间。

他经过的地方，所有人都停下来望着他，如同见伊西斯的神像刚来到罗马时一般。但阿不思仍从远处的流言中捕捉拼凑到真相，他越跑越失去了方向，意识到故土与亲人和自己天各一方，再难相见，泪水明晃晃地挂在那贝壳般光洁的脸上。盖勒特追上他，在众目睽睽之下，向四周投去alpha本能的威胁眼神。

他把omega抱起来，在他脖子上烙下一个吻，然后匆匆地离开了饿狼的集群。

傍晚时分，齐格弗里德召见了他，告诉他皇帝并未下令重返不列颠群岛，盖勒特心中落下一块大石。年长的格林德乌斯又询问他omega的来历，他说，那是他偷偷从罗马带来的奴隶。

齐格弗里德笑骂道:“我以为你小子铁树难开花，结果却偷偷给自己开了荤。下次再如此，我也保不了你，这次就先暂且饶过你了。”

他点头称是，匆匆回到房间，omega正坐在窗边，望着大陆晴朗天空中流动的银河，望着小岛的方向。

他裹着他自己和盖勒特的所有衣服，泪水、汗水和情液带着扑面而来的暧昧暖热拥抱了金发的alpha。情绪的失控显然使得omega前日的舒缓失去了应有的效力。

盖勒特把衣服一层层剥开，手脚并用地把阿不思圈在怀里，红发少年哭得厉害，呓语着陌生的名字，盖勒特吻在他的嘴边，猜想那是他的弟弟和妹妹的昵称。他绞尽脑汁地搜索着那些过早的记忆，关于蔷薇味的母亲是如何唱着摇篮曲安抚无法入睡而哇哇哭泣的自己，他把那首歌还给了流泪的玫瑰。

“他们醒来时贫穷 睡时却富裕  
爱情只在黑夜降临  
亲吻着你的嘴唇  
就像在母亲的怀抱里”

他一直亲吻着阿不思，直到他感觉omega安静下来，那双薄唇失去了恐惧，就本能地寻找安全的气息，一个不容置疑的，强悍的alpha接管了他，冰酒的味道里带着青草初酵的生涩。

alpha舔他的后颈，又舔他的胸口，然后把自己的头埋在下身那幽深的丛林之间，他感觉自己正奔跑在不列颠群岛的平原和山林，水下的妖女微微发光，爱尔兰人朝他脑子上射了一箭。他渴极了，舔了山谷间一片甘甜的泉水，那山谷却闭合起来了，夹着他的鼻子，让他从香气迷雾中暂时清醒过来，他爬起身来，发现自己已经涨大到前所未有的地步。

omega在他身下凌乱地喘息着，红樱挺立，门户大开。盖勒特喟叹着，把自己从容地送了进去，那地方紧致得就像挤满蜂蜜的蛋糕。

他抹去他眼角的泪，“你是在为自己的命运而哭吗？”

阿不思仍说不出话，他又落了一滴泪，附带一个模糊的含着微笑的吻。

他开始缓缓地抽动了，一边回想那些在青春躁动的年月里，在妓院大开的窗户外瞧见的无关爱情的姿势和技巧。他的阴茎碰到一个凸起，omega面色潮红，情难自禁地媚叫起来，他知道自己找对了地方，原来性爱是如此简单，有关于其原始冲动的情绪却复杂又煎熬。他朝那个点狠狠地冲撞了十几下，感受到身下的那团柔软的躯体像涟漪一般连绵不断地战栗，有高热黏腻的液体随着他每一次磨蹭从深处涌出来，分泌出更多以交换内壁被撑开的苦痛。撞击的声音随着啵滋的水声带来更多感官的泛滥，阿不思在模糊的意识中感觉自己被送上了婚床，按共同的习俗，双方的亲友们正窥探着这神秘的初夜。

alpha顶到那块软肉，狼的本性被打开了，他死死地抵着那里，又一点点卡着高潮的边缘深入，感觉那里裂开了一条小缝，甜美的汁液溢了出来。阿不思疼得脸色发白，被彻底标记的决定性瞬间使他清醒过来，他这才看清alpha的脸，盖勒特已经彻底陷入狂乱之中了。

他绝望地哀求着:“拜托。”

于是盖勒特清醒了，他刚刚攻破那狭小的处子之地，它无与伦比的温暖，无与伦比的柔软。他趴在omega心口，听红发男孩的心跳如自己的心跳一样快。

然后他缓缓地退出了那个地方，就着外部的前列腺开始释放，成结。

外部甬道比生殖腔内部更为脆弱，阿不思又疼又爽，最内层无法满足的空虚使他隐约地烦躁，但他轻松，又挤出一点点辛酸的快乐，因而上面的一切都不重要了，他知道这个alpha遵从了他的意愿，因此他仍是自由的。

第二天他们不得不继续行进，omega未被标记，发情期还要持续整整一周时间。盖勒特生平十六年从未有如此担忧过一个人，既害怕他的味道被别人闻见，又担心他因为长久的颠簸和缺水而殁于途中。他每天要了更多的伙食，到最后所有人都开始嘲笑他愈发地大鱼大肉，他把其中的一大部分分给omega，尽管后者几乎边吃边吐，然后他自己才随便刨几下剩饭，把omega严严实实地包裹起来。

他很少见到omega清醒时的样子，绝大多数时间，他都规规矩矩地待在自己的马匹上，饱受相思之苦。偶尔下马采集那天他在溪流上瞧见的几种花，以缓解抑制omega的发情状况。等快要行进至罗马城的时候，有个莽撞的醉汉要掀开那盛满珠宝的马车盖子，他几乎毫不犹豫地挽弓搭箭，将那人的手射伤。

倘若有三人以上在场，盖勒特·格林德乌斯的一辈子或许就毁在这里，连带着不幸的凯尔特公主一起。多年以后，他扪心自问，倘若再次处于那样的境地，仍会按照同样的办法行事，遇见阿不思·邓布利多的事情，他就是无法像别的事情一样冷静。所幸，那里除了命该如此的倒霉蛋，只有他和他的父亲。

他的父亲补上了另一箭，这一次射在那个无辜者的心上。

他拔出箭矢，冷静地把尸体搬走，扔在了灌木丛中。然后他回来了，叫盖勒特跪下，后者低下头，膝盖纹丝不动，齐格弗里德笑了。拿出皮鞭，扯开他的裤腿，狠狠地打在自己儿子身上。

“我知道你把那个omega藏在里面，那其实不是真正的奴隶对吧。”

“你瞧瞧自己这几天都做了什么，你为一个omega失魂落魄，你瞧不起罗马城里那些高贵又优秀的omega，然后傻乎乎地被一个低贱的异乡人骗得失去了准则!”

“他才不是什么低贱的异乡人，他流着部落民族首领的血液，就和我们的祖先一样。他叫阿不思·邓布利多，就是你一周前与之签订和平协议的帕西瓦尔·邓布利多之子。他很聪明，不过是在发情期恰好被我……”

“等等，那是邓布利多的儿子!”齐格弗里德大叫道，“这么说来，他可能是现在唯一还活着的邓布利多了!”

他听见马车中一声窒闷的响声。

他的父亲完全换了脸，喜笑颜开，“我们把他送给皇帝陛下，说不定皇帝陛下会以他的名义再次出兵不列颠岛，然后我们就可以顺理成章地收复故地。”

故地，又是故地，盖勒特心中冷笑，他们的故地在易北河沿岸，在日德兰，在斯堪的纳维亚，唯独与罗马没有丝毫关系。

“没用了，阿不思在三天前已经是我的人了，您若是想给皇帝陛下送去一个已经被标记过的omega，或许除了多得一点银子就没有别的作用。”

他说的很可能是事实，比起征战四方的奥古斯都等先帝，当朝圣上或许更情愿在女性alpha的裙摆里……塞葡萄。

齐格弗里德失去了笑容，他盯着自己的儿子，就像十六年来第一次认识这个人一般，少顷，他无所谓地摆摆手，“那就不要公开他的身份了，倘若不小心被别人瞧见，你就说那是你的奴隶，他不可能成为你正式的妻子，你迟早还得再娶一个罗马人。”

这一次他没反驳他的父亲，来日方长，星盘上有无数种变数。他不会娶别人，但在此之前，他还有很多其他的问题要解决。

齐格弗里德走了，盖勒特迫不及待地打开马车盖子，香气已经稀薄了不少。omega眼眶微微发肿，显然已经哭过了一回，他很冷静，见到这个将他夺走的小贼时，只露出一个礼貌疏离的微笑。

“我们还有多久到罗马?”

“快了，”盖勒特抱着他，感受到对方在抗拒和屈从之间挣扎着，“但只要你不喜欢，我们迟早有机会离开。”

3.在罗马

这地方不属于垂垂老矣的人，阳光从德尔斐破旧的神庙一直照射到元老院的石柱。

青年人在斗兽场，剧院和公民广场之间如游荡的鲑鱼，待雄鸡破晓时便从冰层中一跃而起。

夜晚是狄俄尼索斯信徒的狂欢，妖娆的宛如赤裸的丝绸之间，omega自由民朝着欲望招手。

他们都迷恋与血与火与蔷薇的快感，忽视了不朽的理性与杰作。

回到罗马城的那天，漫天的蔷薇和橄榄洒在凯旋的勇士身上。omega坐在他的前方，鲜花搅得盖勒特几乎要找不到他本来的气息。

此次征战杀戮不多，但他们仍要把沾着血的长矛和盔甲摆在队列的最前方，以满足罗马人民独特的欲望。所有人，男人和女人，alpha、beta和omega，贵族和自由民，甚至还有一小部分奴隶，亲吻着英雄走过的地，从凯旋门外一直走到环形剧院之间。

他们在此地停下，因为有另一个游行的队伍走过，那是崇拜普里阿普斯的信徒们。队伍中的日耳曼人发出不满的抱怨，但盖勒特驭马上前，对将领之首道:“您若是想成为一个彻头彻尾的罗马人，就得习惯他们一天到晚都请来追逐着各种异教的神灵!”

齐格弗里德哑口无言，下令停下了步履。盖勒特趁机转了方向，穿过重重挂着巨大阴茎雕像的信徒牛车，回到了家中，他一路小跑到卧室，等随行的仆从气喘吁吁地赶到，金发的少年却又要出门了，只留下一个匆匆的口令，“这是远方来的公主，好好待他。”

他们还能怎么样呢，管家文达·罗齐尔拉小姐惊奇地瞧着这个远道而来的神秘omega，问他的姓名，问他何时与少爷订立了婚约。

“我只是一个奴隶罢了。”

没有谁敢相信这句话，无论长相还是行为举止，他都太像一个公主，他们把他推下大理石浴池，用鲜花擦拭他的肌肤，用橄榄制成的香油使他的肌肤变得软糯黏腻，然后给他穿上罗马人的长袍，为他带上月桂花环。月上柳梢，盖勒特回到家里时，他的omega已经打扮得像个新娘了。

盖勒特的铠甲上套着托加袍，脸上有斑斑血迹，他接过阿不思递过来的水，然后请求后者就在今晚陪他出行，他神色匆匆，甚至来不及解释。阿不思就用丝绸长袍裹着这一身艳丽的装饰随着alpha出了门，盖勒特骑马，他坐在马车中，路上有人说，看啊，小格林德乌斯大人的第一朵花。

被宣告所属权的羞惭感终究抵不过好奇，阿不思掀开帘子，发现他们的马车随着血迹行进。他们越靠前，血迹范围越大，层层叠叠的红色鲜血和黑色的沉血粘在地上。他听见罗马人在欢呼，却无法猜测是哪一方正在欢呼，几乎所有人都在欢呼。只有几个波斯面孔挑着商担好奇地望着他。他还来不及对他们回以微笑，盖勒特就请他出来了，他抬头看前方时，一个浑身赤裸的金发男子正被钉在十字架上，行刑官手持金色的鞭子，在向观众们高声要价。

皇帝和贵族们正沉浸于血腥的表演中，没有人注意到这两个姗姗来迟的客人。

盖勒特把他搂在怀里，引起周围观众的一阵轻笑，他们把这段小插曲自然而然地略过去了。他们的呼声过于刺耳，但阿不思仍从喧嚣中分辨出清亮冷刻的声音。

“你认得那个正在受刑的人吗？”

阿不思定睛远眺，心下转过千百种想法，“我八岁那年，听说他和兄长争夺王位失败，离开不列颠岛，此后就再也没有过他的消息。”

盖勒特道:“后来他来了罗马，一开始还受到优待，最后几个部下叛乱，他被指控为首，就这样不明不白地做了献祭的牺牲。”

他抱紧了怀中的人，阿不思能感觉到他在发抖，一个alpha正对他展现脆弱而恐惧的一面，他下意识地摸了摸他的脸颊，因为他从一开始，就奇迹般地没恨过他。他开始明了alpha带他前来的用意了，当阿不思·邓布利多光明正大地将自己展现在世人面前时，迟早有一天会变成最强大的武器。

“你能想象吗，罗马皇帝不能把每一个归顺他的外族人都变成贵族，他们的部下只能做自由民，可他们中的大多数对自由民，”他顿了顿，“实在不能称之为良善——这还要除去奴隶之流暂且不谈。如果有一天我的部下也叛乱了，等待我的或许没有金鞭，只有鬣狗的撕咬。”

alpha的吐息喷在他耳边，在所有人看来，这不过是一个自由的罗马公民正对他的情妇倾吐爱语。阿不思的血液凉了又热，他的大脑中正建起一座奇异的城堡，他不是一个懦弱的隐居人。

他抚摸着那颗金色的脑袋:“你把我从遥远的岛上带过来，也有害怕的东西吗？”

环形广场上的呐喊正在继续，老弱妇孺都喊着同一个口号:“处死!处死!”位于广场正中的贵宾席上，皇帝朝袒胸露乳的女alpha的胸前塞了颗葡萄。

盖勒特叹息着，修长的手指抚摸着对方的下巴，“事实上把你从不列颠岛上运过来，就是我做过的最大胆的事情。”

他的告白被这场血腥盛宴的高潮打断了，阿不思看着昔日的英雄人头落地，开始怀疑万物是否都被命运冥冥中吩咐完毕。今日落地的人头是否早在几年前就埋下叛变的伏笔，他父亲的死不是因为意外的伏击，而是从此人离开不列颠开始，一个早就蓄意织就的阴谋；他是否还能回到故土，阿福与安娜是否尚存人世，他留在这里，又是否会接受和盖勒特同样的命运，那个更加悲惨的一支……

因此，答案渐渐浮出水面，他只有一种选择。这选择是这个一时鬼迷心窍的alpha交给他的，他只能抓住这历史洪流中一块本不该存在的浮木。

那盎格鲁人被放下来，破碎的躯体被踢到观众席旁边供人摔打，新一批囚犯接替了他们在绞刑架上的位置，那是一批本土囚犯，据说是偷了两三块面包的奴隶。罗马人的高呼又围了一层，残暴几近于狂欢，有omega男子把头巾与花冠取下，像凶狠的亚马逊女战士一样指着犯了罪的人，试图用珍珠投掷黑黝黝的脑袋。

就连敏锐如阿不思事后也难以回想起喧嚣在何时变调。起先应该是他们的后脑勺，长长的耳发后刮起一道风，他本能地感受到流血的前兆，并无意识地倒在金发少年的怀中，看着对方的脸一刹那间微红又即刻为警觉和惊异所覆盖——他先注意到了他的alpha，接着是惨叫声，盖勒特压在他身上卧倒，柔软的酒味嘴唇压在他的脖子上，于是他们躲过一支飞过的长矛，那长矛稳稳地穿过去直到没入行刑官的心脏，于是声音就像蜂窝上浇了一锅沸水，四面八方胡乱地炸开。

那些穿着奴隶装束的人，大多还没来得及换上统一的装束，仅仅在头上系上一根麻布作为标识，从服饰中仍能看出他们曾经的身份:角斗士，医生，教师乃至于娼妓。现在，尤其是当他们肆无忌惮地冲上台去，意图将皇帝斩落在粗劣的武器下时，他们便都获得了一个新的称呼——起义者。

在现场，没有谁能说清楚这群起义的奴隶从哪里来，仿佛一团雾气无处不在。盖勒特带着他的omega从高处跳下，他的父亲看见了他，高声大叫着他的名字。

他朝那方向看了一眼，头也不回地牵着阿不思离开了。

阿不思问:你不去帮忙么。

“我等这一天已经等了很久了，”少年露出几乎称得上愉快的微笑，“先回去，下一次的舞台就是我们的了。”

然后一把刀横在他脖子上，那孩子比成年略微早一点，手因为快要握不住刀而颤抖，盖勒特举手做投降状，偏了偏脑袋问道:“我和我妻子可以走了么。”

男孩仍想保持一副气势汹汹的模样，啊，可他是个没有荷尔蒙气场的beta，“你们这些贵族一个都别想逃。”

“我是外乡人，你摸摸我的头发，是真的，罗马人可长不出这样一头金发。”男孩居然照做了，摸完他的头发，把眼睛投到那个罩着白纱的omega身上，结果金发的alpha一改之前的好声气，破口大骂。

“摸我可以，不许摸我老婆!”盖勒特中气十足地大喊，男孩手抖了，刀落在地上，盖勒特顺手捡起，一手搂着阿不思，两人在黑夜中狂奔，盖勒特人挡杀人，攻击试图靠近他们的每一个人，毋论立场与性别。阿不思摘下了面纱，在盖勒特腹背受敌之时勒住敌人的命脉，他们起先还能保持着体面，直到阿不思不小心绊在一具横尸上，盖勒特将他拉起，后面本已放弃追踪的人几乎又要追上他们。于是原本整齐的呼吸被打得凌乱，松垮的长袍破裂，阿不思还失去了一只鞋。

“他该死的，这群人做事完全没有组织，抓我有什么用，都去抓皇帝啊！”

“这比我们岛上的人打仗还没有章法!”

他们靠在大宅门口喘息着，感觉熟悉的温度同时上升。双方对彼此之间达成一致而感到满意，并在小心翼翼地确认守卫没有叛变之后，像饿狼一样地钻进了家门。

盖勒特还没到卧室几乎就把omega的长袍扒了下来，抱着他的脑袋又亲又咬，用鼻子深吸后颈上凸出诱人的腺体。阿不思被这猝不及防的示爱挑起了情欲，他浑身发软，顺从地迎合着alpha，感觉自己股间濡湿。但alpha把他放下来了，兴奋地在屋里转了好几个圈圈。

“你答应了吗？”

“答应什么，阁下?”

盖勒特瞬间停了下来，他可能，不，一定是有史以来最大的傻瓜。

“我叫盖勒特·格林德乌斯……不过我更喜欢这个姓氏原来的样子——格林德沃，而不是那个古怪又难发音的姓氏。”

“你是日耳曼人，”阿不思并未透露出过多的惊讶，“喔，你没戴着假发。”

“只有罗马人喜欢戴那玩意儿，”盖勒特在箱子里翻找着，“我听说前些年有贵妇人为了制作一头绝无仅有的纯金假发，剥掉了一个汪达尔女奴的头皮。”

alpha拿出一串项链，蔷薇的味道温柔地在珠宝周围飞舞着，那上面有一串清冷的光。

很多人都无法分辨玫瑰与蔷薇的外表，遑论她们的气味，但阿不思就是能感觉出来，就像鸟类能辨认同为生肉的虫的味道，蜂蜜能选择他们生而就要捕捉的花蜜。并且，他能立刻感受到alpha的冰酒与其之间的亲缘关系。

“我五岁那年做了一个梦，”盖勒特说，“有凤凰飞过屋顶，衔来一根金色的羽毛，然后我发现那羽毛可以写字，我就写了句‘为了更伟大的利益’，然后那字变成了火焰，熊熊烧起来了。第二天我把这故事告诉了母亲，我们去找了吉普赛巫女，她便给了我一个香水瓶，”他摇摇那枚项链，“说以后与命定之人歃血为盟，永结同心。”

“所以，他认为那只凤凰代表了你的命定之人?”

“我们去谈判那天，你们家族的凤凰图腾飘了整整十里!”

“你带我走的时候，可还不知道我是邓布利多家的长子呢，”阿不思躲开alpha伸过来的一只手，“现在呢，邓布利多家族已经覆灭，和我结婚你得不到任何好处，或者从头来，你根本就没有察觉到我的身份，而是将我当做普通的奴隶带来呢？”

“那我就带着你离开这里。”盖勒特立马回答到，然后，他停住了。

“我再问你一遍，你怎么能一定，已经肯定，我就是预言中的那个人?”

盖勒特气呼呼地坐下了，把脸埋在屈起的双腿间。阿不思伸手去摸他的脸，被他一掌打开。

“别闹了小朋友，刚才是谁还在声情并茂地说‘为了更伟大的利益’的?”

盖勒特没有说话，双肩耸动着，室内宛如有一坛葡萄酒开开合合，阿不思觉得自己的忍耐力几乎就要到极限。他摘去残存的仍旧繁琐的首饰，又慢悠悠地脱下第二层袍子。这时候盖勒特舍得起来看他了，他的眼睛里泛滥着亮闪闪的光。

“你要跟我睡觉吗？”

“你先回答我之前的问题!”

“我们先解决你身上发红发热的问题再来解决另一个，”alpha像一只羚羊一样扑上来，为他卸下红发上仅剩的半凋的白花，“我想明白了，今宵欢愉需趁早，其余的来日方长，我会向你证明的。”

然后他的最后一层防线也被攻破了，被推倒在床上时阿不思迷迷糊糊地想着，这一切由他作为共犯的破事儿是怎么开始的呢？

他惊异于自己并不讨厌盖勒特的抚摸，他亲吻着自己的脖子，就像已经操练过千百遍一样自然，他放纵自己接受这快感，看着自己身上的痕迹从锁骨蔓延到肚脐，盖勒特尤其关照他的胸口，既天真又色情地在乳晕处留下几个咬痕，他双眼迷茫，有些困倦地，疑惑地自言自语着，你是一块软糕吗。

“软糕”被他气得大喘气，原本只粘了舌尖的乳头现在塞了盖勒特满嘴，他手忙脚乱，刹那间宛如自己才是那个被侵犯被压倒的人。但alpha的本性和室内越来越激烈的信息素交缠使得盖勒特迅速掌握了主动权，他扳正omega的脸，那里已经压倒一片桃花，他在花瓣上留下一个吻，然后伸手向下，直直往小穴里戳去。

“为什么不在发情期也会有这么多水，”他的alpha就像一个好奇宝宝，仿佛上一次在里昂把他干得死去活来的是另一个人，“我往里面戳水会更多吗？”

阿不思没有回答他，也没有力气踢开他，他已经完全软倒了，全身都沉浸在忘我的亢奋中，本性在叫嚣着屈服，让他狠狠地哀求身上的alpha，求他填满自己。脑子里闪过一些不属于他的记忆:回到部落被伏击的父亲，逃跑的阿福和安娜，在遥远而僻静的村房里，小小的盖勒特手上显出一道红痕，红色的液体从手掌上流出，他甚至能感受到液体流动的轨迹，然后他意识到那不是血，而是自己流下的淫水。他的灵魂飘到了快感之上，审视着两具交缠的躯体，直到盖勒特一挺身，魂飞魄散，双灵合一。

盖勒特咬住他的耳垂轻声道:“我什么时候才能标记你呢？”

阿不思的脑子里是乱窜的杂音，盖勒特往深处的小口狠狠地顶撞了几下，omega尖叫起来，身体止不住往床头上耸动。

“啊……等你找到了凤凰，还有什么标记我的必要么？”

alpha被泼了一大盆凉水，但又不得不承认，这是一个本该在考虑之中的答案。他心中郁结，把硕大从柔嫩的小穴里抽出，自己草草地撸动释放了。阿不思只感觉后穴被空虚的凉意折磨到收缩又难以疏解，他慌张地爬起，搂住坐得笔直的alpha，试图用嘴把那刚刚松软下来的肉棒舔硬，他只看了一眼盖勒特的表情，然后移开了眼睛，不忍再看。

他感觉alpha快哭了，但那酒味仍如强壮的臂膀，把散逸的玫瑰香搂在一尺以内的范围。阿不思感觉到自己身处在一个绝对安全的空间内，倦怠的疲意和宁静的惆怅同时拨弄着他的心脏。

他吐出那东西，来到alpha的上身，亲吻他的锁骨，越过肩膀，又亲吻那腺体并不发达的后颈。

“我只是想让你别总是跟着预言走……我十岁那年随父亲来过一次罗马，路上的失明人说我会生三个孩子，家庭美满，事业有成，可是我的父亲和弟妹……”

“你是不是恨我，”盖勒特问道，把自己的脑袋埋在omega的肩膀上，这一次泪水真的打湿了阿不思的肩膀，“如果我那天晚上没带走你，你或许还能和你的父亲一起回去。”

阿不思斟酌了一秒，然后答道:“更有可能的结果是我也被杀死在那场动乱中，那几个部落是什么货色我很清楚。从某种意义上来讲，你其实救了我。”

“那么，”盖勒特抬起头，贴着阿不思挺翘的鼻梁，他的眼睛里有一个小小的银河，“比起被我带走，你是否宁愿在那场动乱中和家人一起死去?”

“你这是什么话!”omega哈哈大笑，狂乱地亲他的眉梢，亲他的眼皮以及一切他觉得此时变得可爱又可笑之处，“死亡嘛，从来不是一件急于求成的事。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

盖勒特胡乱地擦拭着眼角，脸色绯红，一个alpha在omega面前流泪着实羞惭。阿不思热切的亲吻逐渐变成情色的舔舐，盖勒特想起酒神的庆典，夜里那些omega柔软的舌头宠爱涂着蜂蜜的山羊睾丸。

他的身体又热了起来，酒的味道点燃了纱帘之间最后的迷醉。盖勒特把他推倒在床上，吻了吻omega的嘴角，长驱直入。

“其实我一直有一个奇怪的担心，罗马会处死喝酒的omega，他们认为这和通奸一样是不洁的，可我的信息素是酒味。”盖勒特一边抽动，感受内壁一波又一波地缠上来。

“所以你就不要试图标记我呀，”阿不思笑道，“我还听说罗马人吻他们的妻子只是为了检查他们有没有喝酒，”他凑到盖勒特嘴边，蜻蜓点水一般地咬了一下，“就像这样吗?”

盖勒特倒吸一口冷气，胡乱地回咬omega的嘴唇，“风流之辈如奥维德，狂热之辈应如我。”他把omega的大腿向两边推开，几乎要把两个肉球都撞进去，阿不思极为受用，但当他睁开眼时，仍旧带着高傲的挑衅。

“你别想了，等我们离开罗马那晚上，我一定会标记你的。”

而他的omega只是夹紧了内部，用他天生的魅力和诱惑欲拒还迎着，一字一句道:“我等着你的预言成真的那天，我相信预言，但如果预言的那天没有到来，也希望你别悲伤自弃。”

4.七重纱影

第三天他们得到了广场暴动的处理结果，盎格鲁人沦为奴隶的旧部煽动一部分心怀不满的其他奴隶反抗，皇帝失去了三分之一的宪兵和一只耳朵，在一片混乱的指挥之中，可谓是一个不错的成就。

城里醉生梦死的贵族们一旦听说主犯已被捕，伤口便彻底愈合，开始新一轮的寻欢作乐。盖勒特自带着阿不思回到罗马，参与社会活动的次数更少了，与齐格弗里德相熟的朋友们坚信他已经为情欲的滋味所倾倒，他们传言他的花是来自远方异教徒的女巫，传言他只要一个微笑，求而不得的alpha就会因渴望而死去。盖勒特毫不意外地发现自己的身边多了好些“想要更进一步了解”的“正派人”。他们是把自己和阿不思的故事当做谈资呢，还是想有更进一步的危险动作?

他既不去辩解，也不主动去招惹他们，在这群酒色之徒中他能套取不少情报。等到合适的时间里，他更愿意和父亲的自由民旧部们待在一起，同情怜悯他们的遭遇，以换取对方的信任。到了晚上，他就回到家中，那时候阿不思必定在铺满鲜花，为葡萄架所遮掩的阳台上等着他。

他们熟练地亲吻，就好像曾经在何处做过同样的事情，他们的国度都没有以亲吻来表达爱意的习惯。但，当他们拥抱在一起时，一切都水到渠成，当他们探入彼此的口腔时，灵魂相吸的感受比交合还要强烈，盖勒特笑称他们的舌头就像两条双宿双栖的鱼，再长一点则必定成为纠缠的藤蔓。

阿不思于是接道，我都怀疑我是真正的凤凰了。

他们坐在冰凉的石凳上，数水色天幕上的星星，借以回忆起各自民族中那些壮丽奇美的史诗故事。他们彼此嫌弃罗马人的矫揉造作，却又用拉丁语吟诵着奥古斯都在元老院的演讲。阿不思说如果我生活在五贤帝的时代，说不定我会真甘心做一个罗马人，盖勒特含笑看着他，显然他并不赞同。

盖勒特道:“如果我生在和平年代，势必会成为最大的不安定分子。”

一个疑虑重重的夜晚，盖勒特被叫去会客，那是皇帝的使者，所以那人提出想听奴隶凯尔特语歌曲这样奇怪的要求时，年长者应允了。

盖勒特提前闻到了血的味道，家中懂凯尔特语的除了阿不思，便只有他的几个老师——都是奴隶。果然当几个瑟瑟发抖的中年人被用链子牵到此地后，紧张使得他们的声音颤抖，跑调的歌声几乎要震掉屋顶。盖勒特注意到那血的味道同时可能是那位alpha的信息素，也或许是，他刚从刑场上走出来。

alpha一言不发，玩味地盯着盖勒特，被后者的怒意顶了回去。他看着这几个中年奴隶，兴致缺缺，随手做了个抹脖子的动作。

齐格弗里德叹息着，招来府里的卫士。此时哭声求饶声不绝于耳，齐格弗里德刚下令要将几人拖下去，被盖勒特喝止，两代主人面红耳赤地争辩着，就像正在争夺领地的雄狮。

齐格弗里德冷笑道:“那就把你的玫瑰花带来，我不信他不会唱歌。”

那脸上有一道伤疤的alpha也煽风点火，“大家都听说了小格林德乌斯大人的花，今日招来四五个奴隶都不肯要我们瞧见一眼，想必是宝贝得不行了。”

“您既知这一点，可有强人所难之理，”盖勒特毫不畏惧地回击，“与其在一个罗马公民家里点奏凯尔特歌曲，倒不如直接说明您真正的来意。”

“我会告诉你的，在你把这几个不中用的奴隶处理掉之后!”

盖勒特几欲动手，被齐格弗里德死死拦住，此刻侍女却报阿不思前来求见，盖勒特瞬间褪去了血色。刀疤脸alpha得意地笑了，挥手让omega进入信息素激烈缠斗的屋子里。

来人身着白纱，从头发到面部，从肩膀到小腿，只有那双蓝得惑人的双眼与一双洁白的赤足裸露在外面。风吹起外面包裹手臂的一层，露出里面窈窕而纤细的曲线。他手上戴着几串盖勒特赠予的象牙项链，脚底临时套上了几个铃铃作响的金环。

他朝着在场的三个alpha鞠躬，不紧不慢地起来，用手心移开几个卫士手中的刀背。

“在下来迟，只求粗鄙之声能勉强平息您的愤怒，饶去这几位无辜者的性命。”

他对皇帝的使者眨了眨眼，刀疤脸呼吸迅速，只能喃喃道:“好的，快，我已经等不及了。”

阿不思又朝盖勒特投去安抚的眼神，金发少年心绪平静下来，似乎被omega的自信与从容感染。另外两人已坐回座位，齐格弗里德命人伴奏。阿不思趴在地上，以一个抬头作为舞曲的开场。

盖勒特记得这种舞，这是来自于共和国早期列王并立的中东舞蹈，或许来自犹大，或许来自迦沙，但阿不思口中唱的明明也是凯尔特的歌，他竟将两个相差千里的民族的艺术完美结合在了一起。

“被梅林祝福的土地上  
我正如预言一般降临于世  
混沌之初的金色大鸟指引着前路  
歌唱永不灭亡的生命循环  
历史匆匆流去  
世纪周而复始”

他开始旋转，灵活的双脚打着节拍，手臂以各种高难度的姿势舒展着，在场三人都被那剧情充沛的舞姿吸引，如同见到悲喜剧上狂浪或号哭的阿高厄王后，又如那天刚进入罗马城时，在牛车上跳舞的普里阿普斯信徒。当他唱到“金色大鸟”时，突然掀开一层面纱，稳稳地抛在盖勒特的脸上。

盖勒特此刻飘飘欲仙，下意识地舔了一下那层薄纱。

他能肯定使者已经陷入狂热之中，alpha的信息素已经浓到威胁盖勒特本能的地步，他担忧地注视着跃动的身影，但阿不思似乎丝毫没有受到影响。脚环配合着克鲁斯琴发出脆响，渐渐地，alpha们也开始随着节奏拍手，于是节奏越来越快，白纱随着飞速的旋转甩出几道优美的弧度。他们看见黄金水在沙漠中流动，寒冷的斯堪的纳维亚长出奇异果。阿不思解开头发上那层薄纱，被使者强行抢了去，一半塞进胸口，一半被疯狂地吻着。

现在，他那火红的头发明媚张扬地随着白纱一起飞舞，就像阿尔卑斯山皑皑白雪上燃起一道圣火，正灵巧地，轻微地改变着屋子内那些有关于性的暧昧。他是一把利剑，是德尔斐神庙所焚的香火。他脱下肩上的，腰间的纱，布料越来越少，可alpha们不再联想到生殖，而被带回了遥远的雅典黄金时代。

他的手张开时，就像亚伯拉罕一神教中的救世主，他们以为节奏要仁慈起来了，但阿不思随即又脱掉一层纱，这一次他露出了半个光洁的背部，他将双手举起，就像在祈求着奥丁的祝福。然后他脱掉最后一层纱，整个小腿上的布料被摘去，盖勒特的视线朝那裸露的地方追踪，但omega巧妙地避开了所有可能走光的地方。现在他只是拍着手，像永远不会晕眩一样地旋转着，阿夫罗斯管的声音也加了进来，舞曲马上就要到达终点，到达最高潮的位置。

盖勒特张开双手。

阿不思跌入刀疤脸的怀中。

金发少年还来不及愤怒，一把匕首就刺进了那男人的心脏，男人似乎还沉浸在刚才的表演中，在满脸不可思议的惊喜中缓缓倒下。

“你干了什么!”最先反应过来的是齐格弗里德，他下令让卫士进入房间，但他的儿子再一次阻止了他。

“你就是现在绑了他送给皇帝，也逃脱不了干系!”他直截了当地指出这一点。

“那我们要怎么办?他还带来了好几个奴隶在外面，万一他们把事情泄露出去怎么办?”

盖勒特咬了咬牙:“实在不行，我们就杀……”

“他们不会说出去的，”阿不思打断了alpha的话，“我刚才在外面瞧见了他带来的‘奴隶’，那是我的弟妹和族人。”

他看着屋内仅剩的两个alpha，显然都被这突如其来的转折打得措手不及，“我来之前已经听说了，如果他今晚不能将我带走，那么明日迎接野兽撕咬的恐怕就是两位格林德乌斯大人了。我想了想，还是活着比较重要。”

他用纱布擦干溅上脸颊的血，现在，圣子走下凡尘了。

5.皆大欢喜

阿不福思·邓布利多见到盖勒特的第一件事，就是试图越过兄长妹妹以及卫士的重重阻挠暴打那张俊美的脸。阿不思试图握住他的肩膀把他们分开，被阿不福思一把甩开。

“你这个白痴，就这么被这个家伙偷走了!”

“是我的不对，我当时出门抑制发情期……”

“然后你像个白痴一样地睡在树上被人偷走了!”

“你能换个词语吗。”盖勒特忍无可忍，他看在阿不思的份上，本以为可以和他的弟妹和谐相处，但这小子无论从那头爆炸式的红发还是桀骜不驯的性格上，都在试图把他好容易平息下去的心情点燃。

“不是偷是什么，他根本就没问过你的意愿，你本来应该回到封地，带着爸爸一起逃出包围之间，带着安娜一起离开……”

“那你就问过他的意愿了吗？”盖勒特咆哮着，“你认为光凭他一人之力就能挽救一切吗？他不是救世主，你有没有考虑过他可能也会一起殁在那里?”

阿不福思不做声了，仍不甘心地看着哥哥，看着盖勒特，盖勒特没好气地除下他的锁链，阿不福思又要动手，这次直接被阿不思打了下去。

阿不思头一回阴沉得可怕，阿不福思以为他要训斥他，但阿不思只是转头和安娜说了几句话，然后对着盖勒特点点头，回到了自己的房间里。

“现在，”盖勒特头疼地抓着后脑勺，“让我们把来龙去脉理清楚，再考虑接下来怎么办吧。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

他们把使者放在仓库里，齐格弗里德正依次嘱咐家丁，盖勒特与凯尔特人们围成一圈。漫长的陈述和对证之后，他确定了一个连自己都无法想象的事实：在他们征伐不列颠岛期间，另一支罗马人的部队从西侧绕入，趁着内战抢掠了仅剩的财富。

使者甚至于皇帝陛下，更是极有可能与另外的凯尔特部落签订了协议，邓布利多家族的领地在苏格兰大片高地中罕见的平坦之处，更是天然的交通枢纽，几个家族各自为政，没有任何一人挺身而出，而选择了瓜分唾手可得的短期利益。

“所以我说他们打仗毫无章法，但他们仍懂得留几个人质以防不备之需。”阿不思回来时，手上拿着刻有凤凰图腾的印章。

“原来印章在你这里，”阿不福思饮了一大口葡萄酒，“你打算把它当做嫁妆送给这个罗马人么。”

盖勒特额头上显出几道青筋，他对于这个出言不逊的乖张小孩忍无可忍，他站起来，甚至释放了自己的信息素，显示超出年龄的绝对权威来，“你现在最好不要惹怒我们，差点就被真正的罗马人杀掉的自大小孩。论形势，到底谁处在不利一方不是很清楚么？”

他拔出别在腰间的宝剑，朝空地走了几步，剑柄映射出他异色的双瞳中寒冷的光。

“而且另一点也很重要，皇帝......从一开始就不信任我们这群日耳曼人，”alpha咬牙切齿，“如果那天我们没有签订协议班师回朝，而是选择继续战斗下去，岂不是要被不知从哪里来的‘友军’包围了。”

“我很好奇你们到底哪里惹到了他，”阿不思说，“不过或许你们得先解决眼前的问题再去探究。我们先决定今晚这个人怎么办，如果有需要，你们可以把我交出去。”

“不行！”两个alpha的声音同时响起，阿不福思愤怒地抗议道，死去才是真正推卸责任之行为。盖勒特则要冷静得多，他用剑轻轻敲击了几下地面，接着在阿不思的身边慢慢坐下。

他抓起阿不思的手，因为弟妹在侧，后者一反往常的从容，变得扭捏起来，阿不福思见状要动手，这一次，阿莉安娜阻止了他。

小女孩仍有些怯生生的，她叫了两声“哥哥”，又回头看盖勒特的表情，“您愿意帮助我们，阿不思哥哥也喜欢您，没有比这更好的安排了。”

阿不思脸颊通红，宛如被撞破心事的月亮神。他下意识地摇头，盖勒特双眼瞪过来，他又点了点头，左右为难。盖勒特有些心急，他趴下来，朝着Omega白嫩的脸颊亲了一口。

“盖勒特！”阿不思嗔怒道。

“你妹妹说得对，既然风暴最终都要发生，干脆让它搅得天翻地覆，搅出一个新世界来吧。”月色袭人，在昏暗的仓库中，盖勒特的眼睛里有一团火焰。

他打开门，对自己的亲兵点头，随后几具尸体被陆陆续续地抬进来，和使者并排放在一起，盖勒特朝领头者低语几句，叫出几位客人。突然，他抄起守夜者的火把，投入堆放整齐的圆木之中。

点点火光瞬间形成燎原之势，焦炭和腐殖的味道顺着热气闯进了半个罗马城的美梦里，当他们醒来时，火光将从遥远的地方射进来，射进人类对危险的恐惧中。

家里的奴隶们都开始尖叫，混乱地试图离开，有几个胆子大的带来了水桶，被盖勒特拦在外围。

“你真是个疯子，”阿不福思惊叹，“为了销毁证据竟然可以做到这种地步。”

阿不思正捂着阿莉安娜的口鼻往后退，喧嚣使他走近阿不福思，在男孩背后轻轻道：“没错，如果一定有必要的话，我可以把你也送进去。”

他用自己的手心蹭了火焰，皮肉的焦味让阿不福思双眼发疼，更年轻的alpha看见金发男子的手上早已有了一道疤痕，火只让它变得更加明显，宛如凤凰焚烧时留下的灰烬。

6.初星

火焰带来的激昂和焦灼并未随着被浇灭的黑烟消失，一个颇有名望的长老在伊西丝的神庙测出大凶之兆，道是金乌凤凰双双降世，前来惩罚醉生梦死之人。真相被掩埋在格林德乌斯家族被损毁过半的房屋中，流言被渲染成传说，所有人都相信这是一场非人为造成的意外。齐格弗里德·格林德乌斯被皇帝传唤，进入漫长而繁琐的审讯期中。盖勒特·格林德乌斯也不幸身受重伤，在残破的府邸内闭门不出，所幸他的花朵拯救了他，于是他给予那人自由，并为Omega的头顶戴上百合，发誓要一辈子牵起他的手。

罗马市民们没能看见鲜花从神庙一直铺到格林德乌斯府上的那一天。清早，奴隶们为新娘端去第一盆玫瑰水时，比以往任何时候都要壮大的暴动发生了。

他们在房间内听见门外的惨叫，此刻罗马贵族们正梳洗完毕，朝公民广场走去，屠杀或许就在此刻发生。几个不安的仆从向少主人报告，他却为自己的长袍上洒香水，叫他们关上窗户继续准备。

司仪进房时带着满头的血，他说起义的不止是奴隶，还有一群训练有素的自由民雇佣军，无论前者还是后者，似乎都来源于不同的势力，红发，金发，褐发掺杂的屠夫们砍下手无寸铁者的头，女子手中的婴儿被抢走，摔下。

“继续。”他仍这么说。

按照日耳曼的礼仪，司仪将新郎新娘的手握在一起。宣誓他们对彼此忠贞，永不背叛。

阿不思迟疑了，此时有佣人报齐格弗里德回到家中，为新娘捧花的侍女吓得掉了一半的玫瑰，盖勒特抓住那只几乎要松掉的手，给他一个严厉的，安心的眼神。

“继续，”他转向阿不思，“请相信我。”

阿不思仍有些踌躇。

“我们可以一起离开罗马，或者回到日耳曼人真正的属地，或者跟你回到小岛重整旗鼓，报仇雪恨。”

阿不思嘴唇颤抖:“可是……”

“我们会有三个可爱的孩子，一起统治我们的国度，名字一起留在史诗与史册中。”

齐格弗里德闯进来了，大声斥责儿子的叛逆和红发少年的不知羞耻。他冲上礼台想要摘下新娘脖子上戴着的家族项链，盖勒特从他背后发力，狠狠把他甩在地上。

齐格弗里德嘴角被撞出了血，他抬头看着自己的儿子，此刻从未觉得他如此高大，如此强壮，alpha信息素里满是侵略的讯息。那个寡言少语的，文静的孩子再也不见了。

“把父亲大人送回他的房间休息，然后继续。”盖勒特说，齐格弗里德难以置信，几个家丁看着两人之间的微妙气氛和势力对比，最终选择架走年长的主人。

“你令我羞耻!你娶了一个外乡人!”他的父亲声嘶力竭，站在列队中的阿不福思冷不丁地站出，射一支箭在中年男人的面前。

“我们也是外乡人，”盖勒特说，转头温柔地望着阿不思，“我爱你，无论种族，地域，年龄，身份。”

阿不思抬起头来，眼睛里充满坚定，“我也爱你。”

在齐格弗里德的悲泣和门外越来越凄烈的嘈杂中，他们交换着吻，阿不思把alpha的嘴唇咬破，将新婚丈夫的血液融合在自己的身心之中。

阿不福思背着箭筒黯然离去。

卧室已经被焚毁，他们在阳台上铺上软垫，金发少年把红发美人推倒在花与葡萄之间。阿不思感觉风吹得胸口发凉，盖勒特紧紧地贴着他，为他摘下耳边的白花。

他抚摸着omega柔软的肌肤，嗅他耳尖掺着发油香味的信息素。那块嫩肉就像奶油一样香甜，他咬住那耳垂，引来一阵颤栗。阿不思想把自己蜷起来，盖勒特手脚并用地安抚着他，在他的腺体上揉捏着，轻轻地扯起。阿不思的脸完全红了，微小的声音几乎不可闻。

“不要了……”

“你这回这么紧张，这么敏感，是因为没有天花板吗？”

“星星在看着我们啊……”他用足尖蹭了蹭alpha的大腿内侧。

他一定是被信息素冲昏了头脑，天色未完全昏暗，只有一颗孤独的维纳斯*1与新月之弓遥相呼应，白云上染着大片血。

“只有爱与美的女神看见我们了呢。”盖勒特轻轻拨弄着omega的乳头，左右两边各咬了一口，感受它们肿胀，变大，他松开嘴，两个点如同初生的红梅一样娇艳欲滴。

阿不思大声喘息着，感受到自己的身体渐渐发生了变化，他的眼睛湿润了，皮肤上冒出薄薄的汗，腹部有一道无形的火在燃烧，他想起了他们初次相交的那个夜晚，火焰烧到最后，他们的意识里只剩下彼此。

在露天之下，他们可以清晰地听见起义者所唱起的军歌，响亮、壮烈，如同盖勒特在他身上点起的欲望。alpha把他的下半身稍微往上抬起，露出那泛红的私处，入口被紧紧地夹住，于是盖勒特放弃了手指，转而用舌头慢慢地抚慰着双丘，他轻拍着大腿，就像母亲拍着婴儿，不容置疑的力道却使omega渐渐放松下来，于是粉红色的穴口暴露出来，让入侵者有可乘之机，阿不思难耐地忍受着舌头在狭窄的甬道里游移，当那团软骨蹭到一个凸起时，他全身弓起，缠绵地叫了起来。

那舌头立刻加大力道，变得坚挺，频频触发在那一点上，阿不思在未知的恐惧和快感中摇摆着，他大声叫着盖勒特的名字。

“盖勒特，格林德乌斯大人……”

“是格林德沃，”盖勒特抽出舌头，换上手指在洞里进进出出，“后天我们就启程，格林德沃大人和格林德沃夫人……”

“我们一起，”阿不思头脑和身体一样发热，“我是你的妻子，你的爱人，你专属的奴隶!”

“还是我的梦想。”盖勒特挺身而入，一大股液体迎接了他，将他的尖端冲得麻痒难耐，他匆匆开始抽插起来，感觉自己被吸入了一个无底洞里，只能不停地向更深处探索，直到被那个凸起阻拦，炽热变得更大更粗，于是他一鼓作气，用尽全力。

“停下，停下!”omega发出惨叫，被alpha的唇舌阻断，alpha把那舌头吸吮得再无反抗之力后，慢慢把阳物抽了出来。

“不……”

“刚才要我停下，怎么又改变主意了?”alpha佯装恼怒。

阿不思呜呜咽咽地抽泣着，“你明明就知道……”

“我知道什么啦？我只是个虔诚的探险者，为了一窥凯尔特公主的美貌而差点丧命的可怜人。”

他朝内里猛然一顶，感受前端碰到了尽头——那片处子之地，阿不思漂亮的头高高扬起，发出一声气音。然后他毫不怜惜地抽了出来，即使仍回味着软肉的挽留。

起义军靠近墙外了，他听见了人头在地上咕噜咕噜地旋转，军歌变得欢快而嘹亮。被压迫已久的人民在高声歌唱:

“拿走我们的面包 我们的酒  
我们肉做的面包 血做的酒  
吃饱喝足又是一条好汉  
明天罗马就完蛋!”

千百个人在唱，在喊，在“罗马人完蛋啦”的口号中，盖勒特又顶了进去，这一次他破开那道狭小的腔口，又深，又用力，重重地操弄了几十下，omega胡乱地用凯尔特语说着什么，又用条顿语喊着“不要”“停下来”“更深一点”。

当军歌短暂地停下时，omega就夹得更紧，疑心路过的alpha听见他不知羞耻的呻吟，盖勒特就撞得更狠。当步伐声渐渐远去，阿不思又热情地抱着他，失去了初尝禁果时的羞涩，开始放浪地上下起伏，这回换盖勒特不停地呻吟起来，感觉自己被夹得双腿乏力，全身上下只剩下那个凝聚着欢愉的点。直到阿不思精疲力尽，生殖腔内的伊甸园再次迎来入侵者。

结开始涨大，盖勒特已然变成一只全凭本能的金鸟，他茫然地把omega翻过来，让对方在夹紧的高潮中再次受到刺激，他趴在洁白的背上，在肩胛骨上舔出项链的形状，接着他凑上了后颈，闻那里浓烈的玫瑰香气，并本能地感觉自己爱着身下这个人，安全，温暖，家的味道。

“我们就要永远在一起了。”可能他当时并不明白自己说了什么，但他知道自己没有做出错误的选择。

然后他咬上那个腺体，精液喷射的那一刻，他看见金乌和凤凰从天空的边界线里冲出，呼啸，比翼双飞。

起义军首领看见了两只神鸟，高声大喊:“神灵来帮助我们毁灭罗马了!”

“自由万岁！自由民万岁!”

那些刺刀下的罗马贵族哀叹着自己的不幸，那些外乡人们喜极而泣，百年来的委屈和苦痛化作前进的动力，日耳曼人在公民广场上点起一团火，迦太基遗民正手持盾牌向皇宫进发。

盖勒特·格林德沃怜惜地亲吻着自己陷入熟睡之中的omega，亲吻他交予对方的项链，亲吻他觉得一切可爱之处，亲他将要孕育三个生命的肚皮。他知道两人在此地再也没有第二个夜晚，因为他们明天就将离开此地，带着那群起义军中的一支寻找新的世界。

但现在他只想搂着自己的omega好好地睡一觉，在乱世中唯有梦境赋予他们静谧。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：维纳斯指金星


	4. Chapter 4

他们来到会客厅时，齐格弗里德已经坐在那里，盖勒特才注意到他脸上添了好些伤疤，阿不思朝他行礼，年长者仍沉浸在自己的世界中，纹丝不动。

“你要走就走吧。”

他感觉父亲苍老了十岁，昔日能征善战的将领既没有得到皇帝的传唤，也没有任何旧部的接济。但盖勒特想，万物有因得果，在他安享荣华富贵，试图将自己从血液中带来的风骨剥离时，沉浸在成为罗马人的美梦而无视下层士兵的死活时，他就迟早会在乱世中失去最后一点支柱。

盖勒特并不耻于承认，推倒父亲最后一丝幻想的便是他本人。

“您可以跟着我们一起离开。”

“不用了，让我作为罗马人留在这里吧。”中年人缓缓道，他又看看那新娘，阿不思已经换好便装，显露出一股omega少有的英气，红发少年手上拿着一把凯尔特式的弓，身后背着箭筒。

“我唯一的希望便是你能好好待他，”齐格弗里德看着窗外，但阿不思知道他在对着自己说话，“你们太年轻，没有经验，我希望你们能清楚，并非空有一腔热血就能在乱世中立足，你们的力量或许在历史面前都像微不足道的沙砾，哪怕你们成功了，风向也总能带来意想不到的危险。”

说完，他拿出自己的剑，独自出了门。多年以后，在北地的流星雨中，垂垂老矣躺在阿不思的怀里弥留之际，纽蒙迦德的盖勒特一世会想起那个孤独又执拗的背影，他足足用了一生来理解这位余生再未相见的血缘生父。

阿不思对着那孤独的身影鞠了一躬。

他们未过多时来到环形广场，奴隶朝来者举起长矛，日耳曼人却将矛头推开，给盖勒特让出一条路来，他记得他们中的绝大多数人，他在那场战斗中与他们同行，在此后的日子里对他们关怀备至。

他们一步步走向中央，阿不思紧紧抓着他的手，结合之后，他能很好地体味到omega激动的心情。在台上，还有几个身着毛皮麻布的领袖正在等着他们。

“如你们所见，齐格弗里德·格林德乌斯之子，盖勒特·格林德沃愿为起义军效犬马之劳。”

“您比我想象得要年轻得多，尽管您是老格林德乌斯的儿子，我们仍不得不怀疑您的经验与魄力能否担当大任。”他听出来那正是昨日狂呼着神鸟降临的声音。

“担当大任者不止我一人，罗马城如今已乱作一团，外面还有其他民族的起义者，一切都要从长计议，我们仍需要从零开始。”

他将剑尖杵在地上，双手握着剑柄。

“我的兄弟们，战友们，大限将至，罗马的统治已经式微。你们今天站在这里，是因为相同的信念和决心，忍耐已经不能解决问题了。”

人群一阵骚动，他父亲曾经最亲密的几个旧部首先高声称是。

“我们需要新的出路。”

“我不恨罗马人，罗马人只不过选择了与我们不一致的价值观。罗马在建国之初，也曾以民主为己任。但没过多久，他们就背叛其初衷，少部分人奴役着心怀理想的大多数人群。”

他看上去就像一个身经百战的将军，阿不思望着他，只觉得本性中沉寂多时的躁动都要随之腾起。盖勒特腾出一只手握住阿不思的，然后领着他在圆台上来回走动。

“他们的贪婪，对权力和暴力的贪婪，正如野兽一般的存在。可以想见，这一次我们倘若偃旗息鼓，他们仍旧会对我们关闭进入剧院和元老院的门，把看门奴的工作交给我们。我和父亲在出征不列颠岛时，差点就遭遇另一支来自罗马的军队的袭击。”

“我甚至不知道需要由我们这群异乡人来保卫的罗马如何再组建一支军队来反抗他们的守护者。”

“因为他们多疑又懦弱!”有人高声喊道。邓布利多内心感慨，曾经的罗马人骁勇善战，严谨质朴，未能想到几百年之后竟落得如此下场。

“因为浅薄的短期利益蒙蔽了他们吗？因为长期不必要的内部斗争耗损了他们的心智吗？无论答案是什么，我希望，我们这新生的集体都不要步入他们的后尘。”

他的步伐越来越快，阿不思感觉风将他的脑袋和眼睛吹得异常清醒，他能看见金发少年周身金光环绕。四周寂静无声，所有人沉浸在演讲之中，盖勒特的声音在广场内清楚响亮。

“我们在场数千人，力量仍然不堪一击。但我们还有无数的盟友!就是那些正在外面举着武器消灭掉剥削者的外乡人，那些解放的奴隶，因为不公平的缘由而被迫为奴的人。我们要和他们联合起来，击败共同的敌人，然后再建立属于我们自己的国家，在罗马的废墟上的，属于日耳曼人，凯尔特人，希腊人的国家。”

“在我身边站着的，就是一支凯尔特部落的首领，在罗马的威胁前，我们情同手足，同仇敌忾。我们团结一切可团结的力量，势必将铸就通往新生活的道路，而那一天必将掀开历史的新篇章。”

人群爆发出欢呼:“格林德沃!格林德沃!”

另一些人叫着:“日耳曼国家万岁!”

他们一下下举起手中的武器，那几个旧部上前亲吻他的脚尖，另一个起义军首领举起他空下来的另一只手，宣布这仅仅十六岁的少年将成为日耳曼人新的领袖。他们克制极了，所有人向他示意，却无人将他从地上抛起，只有阿不思感受到那只手上渗出的汗水。他环顾四周，发现自己的族人也站在隐蔽的角落中。

“你后悔吗？”盖勒特用两个人能听见的声音悄悄地问。

“没有，”阿不思看着他，“这是时代所赋予的必然使命。”

“我是说你后悔嫁给我了吗？”

他还来不及回答这可笑至极的提问，声音就被淹没在前进的人群中，盖勒特本人也没给他回答的机会，他们被一路簇拥着离开场外，跨上骏马，奔向神秘而漫长的未来之中。

 

公元476年，隶属法兰克人一支的格林德沃部助奥多亚克废除西罗马帝国末代君主罗慕路斯·奥古斯都，西罗马帝国正式灭亡。

公元488年，位于今奥地利境内的纽蒙迦德王国建立，成为继法兰克王国之后的第二个日耳曼人国家。

公元489年，王子希尔德布兰特与王女亚尔薇特出生，即后日的阿尔克公爵与征服者亚尔薇特女王，盖勒特一世时年三十岁。

公元494年，公主安妮罗瑟出生，为后日西哥特王后。

公元496年，纽蒙迦德王国击退汪达尔人进犯，并资助原邓布利多部重返不列颠群岛，阿不福思于十年之后收复全部失地。

公元519年，盖勒特一世溘然长逝，亚尔薇特加冕为女王，同年8月，阿不思·邓布利多去世，两人合葬于纽蒙迦德城堡格林德沃家族墓地。

2012年，格林德沃家族墓地通过考古手段保护性挖掘，在其首任君主与王后的棺木中发现一枚装有两滴血珠的金项链，考古人员欲通过现代科技将其打开，未果。据著名历史学家斯卡曼德小姐称，其很可能是早期吉普赛巫术中所述“血盟”，缔约双方发誓将同心协力，永不伤害对方。

盖勒特一世在位时最大功绩是带领原旧部起义，北上建立纽蒙迦德王国，在位十余年之后击退汪达尔人进犯，但因未能解除与法兰克王国的紧张关系而给继任者留下危机。王后戈德里克的阿不思曾在易北河之围中果断向凯尔特人部落求援，由此加深了与不列颠岛上的贸易关系，在诸多大陆国家中，这是第一个通过海上贸易打开国门而非掠夺的先驱者。

时光回到遥远的一千五百多年前，那时候他们还很年轻，在手心上划下伤口时，阿不思甚至泛起了泪花。而盖勒特则要镇定得多，旧伤口已经没有痛感，他主动把两人的手贴在一起，感觉信息素通过血液装出气泡升腾般的快感。

他们紧紧拥抱彼此，身后就是莱茵河，他们快到家了。

“——就算你后悔了，我也会从那棵树上把你偷走，标记你，然后带你看金乌等待着凤凰在烈火中一遍遍轮回，一遍遍重生。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:盖哥演讲是巴黎坟头蹦迪演讲改编的。
> 
> 后记:  
> 最后一章终于显现出我gg苏的本性了，这一篇本意是一个pwp，本来就没打算写多长。但我写着写着就有了更多的思考，比如盖哥的思想虽然在现代人看来是属于比较极端，伪装性很强的，但放在不同的历史背景下，通过不同的生活经历和社会背景的熏陶也会展现其不同的性质。尤其是古代并不讲求和谐社会，盖哥话说得好听但他不可能真的给那些解放奴隶予以平等地位，他只能看起来比后期西罗马帝国的老爷们看起来稍微仁慈些，但是放在中世纪前期背景下，这个人简直属于天生君主了哇，至少他看起来甚至都有人性了!其实古代盖的表现如果随着环境变化的话完全可以比原著盖更过分，我这里是尽力拿原著现代盖来套了古代盖，这基本上导致了他的人生更像开挂了_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 最后，番外可能有，不过不要期待近期，估计等你们忘了有这篇文的时候它就突然出现了呢。
> 
> 最后的最后，表白罗马盖，这是我目前最喜欢的盖，请大家不要跟我抢。


End file.
